


Hidden Secrets (Miraculous AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix Kubdel - Freeform, Alya Césaire - Freeform, Andre Bourgeois - Freeform, Best Friends to Lovers, Chloe Bourgeois - Freeform, Emilie Agreste - Freeform, Emma Agreste - Freeform, F/M, Gabriel Agreste - Freeform, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hawkmoth, Hiding, King - Freeform, Magic, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Marinette is a princess, Master Fu - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Princes, Princes & Princesses, Princess - Freeform, Princess marinette, Queen - Freeform, Sabine Cheng - Freeform, Tom Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, adaptations, adrien agreste - Freeform, kings - Freeform, magical powers, nino lahiffe - Freeform, royal au, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I didn’t like how my other books were going so I decided to delete them. I hope I don’t make a habit out of it.





	Hidden Secrets (Miraculous AU)

 

_**> Introduction<** _

“Hawkmoth will be here in any moment. What’s taking him so long, Sabine?” The King asked anxiously. 

Sabine cradled the infant Princess close to her chest. “I don’t know. But Master Fu has never failed us before. We need to trust him.” Sabine comforted her husband. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. “Everything will be okay.” 

“I just want my daughter safe. If Marinette’s safe then there will always be hope for the kingdom. No matter what Hawkmoth and his minions might do.” 

“I know Tom. I want that to.” Sabine admitted before she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss didn’t get very far before someone cleared their throat. 

“Your highnesses it’s time.” Master Fu told us both.

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn’t like how my other books were going so I decided to delete them. I hope I don’t make a habit out of it.


End file.
